El Héroe
by LightingChristian
Summary: Te invito abiertamente a que acompañes al protagonista de esta historia en su odisea desde el como se hizo un héroe hasta el clímax de su aventura. Pasando por momentos que espero te hagan sentir las mismas emociones que cuando la escribo (Portada sujeta a cambios)
1. Introducción

Esto de ser super héroe es definitivamente algo normal, si bien llevo un tiempo usando el modus operandi de Spiderman definitivamente había llegado a las grandes ligas, era raro que los vengadores reclutaran públicamente a Héroes nuevos, pero supongo que evidentemente tendría que pasar. Yo no era un héroe con el poder adquisitivo de Ironman por lo que me era difícil viajar, pero un amigo me convenció de ir. Aunque suene ridículo tuvimos que hacer desde malabares en semáforos hasta vender Hotdogs todo por pagar un pasaje de avión hasta san francisco donde estando ahí podría viajar a la base Anthony Stark donde sería el reclutamiento masivo de héroes. Definitivamente era un dolor de pelotas ser un super héroe latino americano. Todo marchó bien hasta que llegue a Estados Unidos, era realmente difícil pasar la aduana ya que no llevaba una invitación formal para entrar al país por lo que la aduana me retuvo en el aeropuerto haciendo que perdiera mi número de entrevista y mi boleto de regreso. Ya resignado a ser deportado un ex agente de shield había llegado a presentarse para que se me permitiera el acceso al país.

Christian: ¿De qué cresta me sirve que me dejaran pasar? —dije pateando una lata que terminó dándole un golpe en la pierna a un hombre de traje—Oh vamos tiene que ser una broma verdad, no solo tenía que golpear a alguien, sino que además al agente Phil Coulson—

Coulson: Sube al auto—dijo señalando la puerta de un Audi sin patente, yo me subí—lamento que tu turno se fuera es solo que olvide pasarte a buscar "Blur"—

Christian: ¡Se olvido de venir a buscarme! —dije con los ojos abiertos como platos

Coulson: Si y lo lamento, tu amigo uso el correo de contacto que utilizaste para preguntar si te recogieron en el aeropuerto—dijo lamentándose—Es por eso mismo que Fury, me autorizo a hacer que te entrevisten de forma extraordinaria—

Christian: Muchas gracias realmente no sé qué decir—dije revisando una mochila y un bolso que eran mi equipaje

Coulson: Aunque sea extra protocolar debes completar el formulario en caso de aprobar—dijo alcanzándome un formulario mientras estaba en el semáforo.

Christian: Bien vamos a ver dijo el ciego—dije provocando en Coulson una risa

**Nombre del postulante: Christian**  
**Nombre de héroe: Blur**  
**Edad: 25 años**  
**Altura: 1,88**  
**Tipo sanguíneo: O-**  
**Habilidad principal: Super velocidad**  
**Habilidad secundaria: Control eléctrico**  
**Genero: Hombre**  
**Peso: 103 kg. **  
**Estado: Extranjero**  
**Estado civil: Soltero**  
**Hijos Vivos: 0**  
**Años de servicio: 10 años**

Christian: Definitivamente esto es un trámite, No será una treta para registrarme en el acta—dije activando el encendedor del auto.

Coulson: quizá parece, pero no lo es, es una ficha de Audición que estaba en Internet, es para más que nada asegurar que serás transportado a un hospital en caso de ser herido gravemente en la prueba o en caso de aprobar.

Christian: voy a creerte—dije—¿realmente tengo que poner el nombre? —

Coulson: No desconfíes de esto—dijo sobándose el puente de la nariz—sé que cuesta creerlo, pero es parte del proceso—yo acepte y finalmente rellene el formulario. El resto del viaje no dijimos nada solo vi el panorama de los primeros meses de reconstrucción y reubicación de familias...—Finalmente llegamos— Realmente el complejo estaba en construcción por lo que realmente no pensaba en que habría un lugar donde entrenar pero al parecer y como siempre estaba equivocado—Bien tu bajas aquí—dijo Coulson deteniendo el auto y sacando los pestillos—Unos últimos detalles, Dime Phil, segundo tu evaluador será la capitana Marvel, tercero no olvides entregar el papel, cuarto Scarlet Witch será tu chaperona y ten mucha suerte—

Christian: mientras bajaba—Gracias Phil—luego cerré la puerta. El complejo era gigante, 3 edificios el principal estaba listo o así se veía, junto al mismo había un taller gigante que estaba en el menor progreso de los tres y finalmente a la distancia un hangar semi funcional. Empecé a explorar parte del taller. Cuando de pronto unas vigas cayeron del techo por lo que rápidamente atrapé la viga salvando a los trabajadores, vi que algunos vengadores llegaron al taller por si podían ayudar y ahí fue cuando hice mi primer acercamiento al equipo. Dejando la viga a un lado me presente con el equipo.

Christian: hola soy Christian—dije se sentía raro seguramente estaba mundo y medio tenso después del retiro del cap. y la muerte de Tony.

Peter: Hey ¿qué tal? soy Peter Parker—dijo estirando su mano yo acepte

Christian: Sin soltar su mano—¡Vaya es un honor conocerte! —

Peter: ¿Es en serio? —su cara se arrugo al preguntar con algo de tristeza

Christian: ¿Bromeas verdad? — tome aire—¡Todo mi equipo y yo partimos como tú!, eres no solo un ejemplo de héroe sino de persona—

Peter: Con algunas lágrimas—Gracias—Lo abracé y nos tomamos una fotografía

Rhodes: Hola soy el coronel James Rhodes—Dijo ofreciéndome su mano yo por consiguiente la acepte

Christian: Un gusto conocer al gran war machine—Me sentí como un geek y me dio algo de vergüenza. La presentación con el resto del equipo fue parecida, caras muy amables y divertidas. Decidí interactuar con Peter un rato y por ende le pregunte por Wanda—Pete me entregaron el formulario de la audición y tengo un combate con cap. Marvel, pero me dijeron que Scarlet Witch sería mi chaperona ¿por casualidad no sabes dónde está? —

Peter: Seguramente debe de estar en su habitación, aunque te recomiendo que es mejor que elijas otro chaperón, ella no ha estado bien desde lo de visión y el chasquido no le dio tiempo de reponerse—dijo Peter lamentándose

Christian: Creo que es una señal que justamente las cosas se den así, no mal pienses me refiero al hecho de que puede que Wanda y yo nos ayudemos mutuamente—dije mientras buscaba algo en mi maleta

Peter: Esta bien te llevare, pero no te prometo que las cosas vayan a salir bien. Que estás buscando—dijo tratando de mirar el bolso

Christian: tu tranquilo yo nervioso, es una herramienta que me será útil después—dije dejando a Peter preocupado. El me llevo a la sala principal del edificio más completo de la casa donde estaba Wanda sobre el sillón tapada en una manta mientras leía un libro de Sokovia con cuentos para niños—Hey ¿qué tal?, eres Wanda ¿no? me dijeron que eras mi chaperona para la prueba para unirse—

Wanda: No deberías tener demasiadas esperanzas todos fueron rechazados, que te hace pensar que eres diferente a los demás—dijo ignorándome totalmente

Christian: Sinceramente no hay absolutamente ni una sola razón por la cual lo soy, pero no pierdo la fe en que pueda lograrlo, después de todo no es la fe la que nos hace humanos. Oí que estabas triste así que tengo algo para ti—Saque la tableta de chocolate del bolso y se la deje entre las páginas del libro

Wanda: Si gracias, entonces soy tu chaperona sin embargo si llegaste aquí es porque solo no estabas. Entonces mi única labor es llevarte a tu combate con Carol—

Christian: Así parece—Empezamos el camino al área de entrenamiento—Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de oírme y acompañarme—la abracé—deséame suerte—cruce la puerta de acero y note el montón de cámaras que estaban ahí. Frente a mi apareció la Captain Marvel brillando en dorado trague en seco y me prepare para la que sería la mejor pelea de mi vida.

El combate comenzó lento y seguro, rayos de energía por aquí y por allá. Hasta que comenzó el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Carol: Tengo que admitirlo eres bueno y rápido vamos a ver si eres fuerte—dijo lanzado se al cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo. Ella lanzo uno a mi estomago lo recibí y le di una patada en el estómago ella al caer aprovecho sus piernas para darme un par de patadas y lanzarme por los aires

Christian: Vaya que golpeas fuerte—decidí ponerme los audífonos—pero no lo suficiente—me lanzó a dar patadas algunas acertaron eran rápidas lo que hizo que Carol perdiera terreno a gran velocidad sin embrago no se rindió

Carol: Hablas mucho no crees—dijo para darme un para que entabláramos una descarga de puñetazos contra el otro que termino por un golpe cruzado que nos lanzó disparados por la sala.

Christian y Carol al unisonó: No esperaba que me empujaras un escalón más arriba pero aquí voy.

Carol se ilumino como si usara el máximo de su poder y se lanzó disparada para entablarme un golpe definitorio.

Y yo comencé a preparar el golpe especial que tenía guardado. Estaba peligrosamente cerca y tenía que actuar.

Carol: ¡Ahhhhhhhh! —El grito de Carol expresaba un anhelo de des estrés que podía sentir como hacía que las venas me hirvieran de emoción

Christian: ¡Ohhhhhhh! —Mi grito fue más por la adrenalina que por cualquier otra cosa.

Su golpe fue tan fuerte que me movió un par de centímetros y dejo un corte en la cara, pero ahora venía el mío, la golpee con una precisión brutal que desemboco en un golpe que la hizo rebotar en el techo era tanta la fuerza del golpe que masacré todos los cristales de la sala de entrenamiento. Todo el equipo entro en la sala primero me vieron a mi respirando pesado y con parte del traje destruido.

Carol: Eso definitivamente me va a dejar marcas—se acomodó de apoco en el suelo y respiro

Christian: Realmente eres espectacular, conozco un par de héroes que definitivamente no serían capaces de seguir consientes—le ofrecí mi mano y ella la acepto—Definitivamente esto me va a dejar una marca—dije señalando mi cara

Steve: Cuando Phil dijo que sería impresionante no mintió para nada, realmente eres digno de un vengador como Scott así que creo que estas aprobado en el equipo...

Christian: ¡Oh por Thor!, eres Captain América esto es un sueño—un par de lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla—eres mi héroe máximo—dije llorando como un niño

Steve: Vaya esto es inesperado—el comenzó a acercarse y me abrazo—Serás un buen vengador—

Christian: Creo que me estoy por desmayar—dije para luego acertar la predicción. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba en un cuarto blanco lleno de vendas—definitivamente tengo que hacer eso más seguido o dejar de hacerlo—

Wanda: Creo que por tu salud no deberías hacerlo más—dijo mirando mi mano que estaba ridículamente vendada

Christian: Si tengo más practica mi cuerpo no debería estar en condiciones mejores—dije mirando mi mano opuesta—como cuando se danza o se hace gimnasia de suelo—

Wanda: Suena bastante lógico pero tu estado dice lo contrario—dijo revisando la hoja medica

Christian: Fue el efecto del choque del objeto imparable con la fuerza inamovible—dije pensando en física—Es transmitir la energía residual del golpe a mi adversario contra el mismo—

Wanda: Es mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas ¿ok? —dijo tomando mi mano sana—Gracias por el chocolate, estaba un poco derretido, pero estaba bien—

Christian: Comencé a reírme—Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo con el sujeto que estaba destinado a fallar—Wanda apretó mi mano

Wanda: Lo hiciste excelente, hasta Steve tiene una gran impresión de ti—puso una cara de estar recordando algo y dijo—eso que dijiste de la fe, que era lo que nos hacía humanos y todas esas cursilerías parece ser que no lo son tanto al final del día— dijo para posteriormente sonreír. Se veía tan hermosa que me daban ganas de hacerla sonreír a diario-Tierra llamando a Christian-

Christian: Oh disculpa es solo que me ensimisme-dije nuestras manos seguían juntas y yo solo atine a mover la mano opuesta para acariciar su mejilla- ¿te han dicho lo bien que te ves contenta? -

Wanda: Gracias-hizo un gesto de vergüenza-creo que puedes levantarte ¿Quieres intentarlo? -colocó su mano en mi espalda y ayudo a levantarme

Christian: Gracias Wanda con eso basta y sobra-Empecé a caminar lento pero seguro- ¿dónde está Carol? -

Wanda: En la habitación de al lado-ella se colocó al lado izquierdo y me dejó que me apoyará en ella-vamos-al salir se me hizo difícil caminar, pero lo logré

Christian: Al entrar en la sala Carol estaba sobre la camilla recién despertando-Hey Carol-

Carol: Vaya que suerte tienes fuiste el único que aprobó-dijo mirando la pared-tienes habilidad-dijo para luego mirar a Wanda- ¿puedes dejarnos solos? -Wanda sale de la habitación-oye no sé qué hiciste con Wanda, pero te felicito está más alegre-

Christian: sé que sonará como una idiotez, pero solo le di una barra de chocolate-dije- ¿estas entera? —

Carol: Unas cuantas costillas rotas—dijo escupiendo algo de sangre—eso definitivamente es una mala señal—

Christian: Voy a llamar un doctor espera—en eso entra Wanda y sale Christian

Wanda POV

Wanda: Carol ¿podrías decirme que hablaron mientras no estaba? —pregunté algo confundida

Carol: Hablamos de su resultado, de cómo había terminado y de hecho fue a buscar un doctor porque acabo de toser algo de sangre—ella me mostró su mano con algo de sangre que se estaba secando—¿Has pensado en buscar a alguien que tome el lugar de Vision?

Wanda: Creo que aún me falta tiempo para terminar mi duelo, además no estarás pensando en que Chris y yo tengamos algo—dije atenta a lo próximo que Carol dijera

Carol: con una sonrisa picaresca—así que Chris—

Wanda: Si me da algo de pereza llamarlo por su nombre completo—dije ocultando el nerviosismo exitosamente

Carol: ¿te gusta verdad? —pregunto con picardía

Wanda: Sabes lo ridículo que sería que me gustara si llevo solo un par de días conociéndolo—dije totalmente enserio—esta no es la historia de ficción donde el vengador nuevo se une al equipo y me lanzó a sus brazos—dije casi riendo—sí que me hizo bien, pero si quiere mi corazón tendrá que esforzarse por ganarlo—

Carol: Sabia que te habías predispuesto a tenerlo en consideración. En plano general eso es bueno porque estás dando el paso para terminar tu ciclo con visión—antes de seguir llego Christian con un doctor

Doctor: Necesito que salgan, la señorita Danvers va a necesitar urgentemente una radiografía—dijo el doctor sacándonos de la habitación

Christian: Hey oí que hablaban de Vision— dijo algo inquieto

Wanda: Carol cree que gusto de ti y piensa que es algo bueno para mí, que me va a encausar en finalmente superar el ciclo de Vision—mis manos están ¿sudando? —Si quisieras llegar a mi corazón tendrías que primero hacer merito—

Christian: He tratado de encontrar una pajera y ciertamente creo que tú y yo no juntamos ni pegamos lo que haría una dupla extraordinaria—dijo seria y serenamente—además doy asco a la hora del coqueteo—estallamos en risas ambos. Quizá si era para mi


	2. Al rescate de carol pt1

Unas horas después de ser sacados de la habitación el doctor salió con mala cara Wanda y yo estábamos preocupados.

Doctor: Lamento informarles que la señorita Danvers tiene uno de sus pulmones perforados. su condición no es buena, pero puede mejorarse sus habilidades ayudaran, pero necesitamos sangre para hacerle una transfusión y me temo que su biología Kree impide que sean ustedes quienes le hagan la transfusión—

Christian: Debemos avisar al equipo quizá podamos hacer algo lo que sea—dije alarmado

Wanda: Iré por el equipo espera aquí—Wanda salió corriendo a buscar a todos. Un par de minutos ella llego acompañada de todos.

Christian: Debemos organizarnos para hacer algo por Carol, ¿qué es lo que sabemos de su biología? —dije con una libreta en las manos para anotar

Peter: Sabemos que su biología es espectacular—comenzó con un sonrojo—su sangre es una mezcla peculiar entre la humana y la Kree—

Christian: Ese es un buen comienzo. Nos dividiremos en grupos para buscar señales de algún Kree compatible con Carol, la sangre humana no será problema, lo más importante es si tenemos algún mapa estelar a mano—dije mirando al equipo

Rhodes: Para nada—Dijo algo molesto—Buscaremos uno—

Scott: Quizá el tal Quill tenga uno—todos miraron a Scott con caras de ser algo obvio y que no pensaron—Solo que no sabemos contactarlo—

Christian: Quizá Strange pueda ayudarme con eso—dije con una idea en mente—¿Thor donde esta? —

Rhodes: Esta con Quill y su tripulación—dijo notando el detalle—Lo llamaré enseguida—

Christian: Los demás a prepararnos en cuanto tengamos contacto con Quill y su gente se nos vendrá una misión enorme en los hombros—dije moviéndome mientras buscaba el centro de control. Cuando finalmente lo encontré me finalmente me digné a usar un traje era un traje similar al de Mumen Raider, pero con un cambio de colores sin el casco ni los lentes. —No sabía que tenían una máquina que hace trajes—

Rhodes: Quill envió un mapa, sin embrago Thor dijo que esperáramos a que llegarán—reviso un mensaje que le había llegado de Fury—Fury dijo que buscáramos a un Yon-Rogg envió fotografías de el—

Christian: Friday necesito que proyectes las fotografías—dije la IA enseguida cargo los hologramas de las fotos—Gracias Friday—

Todos nos reunimos en la sala de reuniones para prepararnos. Todos estaban expectantes por saber que estábamos esperando hasta que la voz de Friday resolvió el misterio

Friday: La nave del Capitan Quill entro a la atmosfera están a 7.52 segundos de alcanzar la pista de aterrizaje—dijo la IA todos salimos al hangar a recibir a los guardianes en cuanto aterrizaron las cosas fueron raras, pero cálidas.

Quill: Bien finalmente llegamos—dijo lanzándose al suelo—Vaya hacia unos cuantos meses que me fui de la tierra, pero me da tanto gusto volver—

Thor: Gracias por traerme Liebre—dijo Thor palmoteando su espalda—¿Como es que ella termino así? —

Rhodes: El novato lo hizo—dijo apuntándome y tomando distancia

Thor: ¡Como osaste lastimarla! —Grito para lanzarme su Stormbreaker

Christian: Simplemente usé su fuerza en su contra—dije para luego parar el hacha martillo en el aire—Te pido que te calmes ¿puedes? —Todo el mundo sorprendido y yo con el Stormbreaker en mano

Thor: Vaya eso si es una sorpresa, está bien voy a escucharte—sentencio el dios del trueno llamando a su arma de guerra otra vez. Hice una seña y todo el contingente que llego me siguió hasta la sala de reuniones.

Christian: Ante todo darles las gracias por venir, como se esperan voy a dar los detalles—Friday proyecto el mapa y las fotografías de Yon-Rogg— Después del acalorado combate que tuve con Carol ella termino en pésimas condiciones de salud por lo que le hará falta urgentemente una transfusión de sangre sin embargo no hay ningún Kree en la tierra—se hizo un silencio sepulcral—pero gracias a un soplo de Fury sabemos la identidad del Kree que hizo la transferencia de sangre original y por ende él es nuestra prioridad—Apunte a la foto—Él es nuestro objetivo clave lo necesitamos VIVO—

Thor: Hablas de encontrar un alíen como si fuera fácil—dijo algo molesto

Christian: Para eso nuestro querido Star lord me envió mapas de las galaxias aledañas—la proyección del mapa se hizo más grande—Nos dividiremos por cuadrantes el Cuadrante A será explorado por Thor y La tripulación de la liebre, el B será cubierto por Strange y su equipo, el C por Quill y el D por mí y un equipo—

Quill: ¡La tripulación de la liebre! —dijo Quill molesto

Christian: Esta es la nómina de los equipos:

**Equipo Thor:**

•**Thor (Líder)**

•**Rocket**

•**Rhodes**

•**Scott**

**Equipo Strange:**

•**Strange (Líder)**

•**Nébula**

•**Peter**

•**Bucky**

**Equipo Quill:**

•**Quill (Líder)**

•**Wanda**

•**Clint**

•**Mantis**

**Equipo Christian:**

•**Christian (Líder)**

•**Bruce**

•**Groot**

•**Sam**

Sam: La real pregunta aquí no es quien va si no quien se queda—dijo Sam preocupado

Christian: Pepper y Steve se quedarán, ellos podrán hacerse cargo de quienes queden aquí con la ayuda de los hechiceros se podrán hacer cargo de la protección del planeta mientras no estamos—dije tranquilo—Vayan a hacer una última parada por sus lugares favoritos, pero no tarden mañana y lleguen con todo listo al hangar—Todos se fueron de la base rápidamente pero antes de que Thor se fuera lo retuve— Se que no te encanta la idea de que haya dejado fuera de juego a Carol pero eso no justifica tu acción ¿Sabes?—

Thor: Soy consciente de lo que hice, si ataque fue por la idea de que quizá alguien tan fuerte que fue capaz de derribar a la mujer que solo fue detenida con una gema del infinito es preocupante—dijo algo nervioso—Claro no solo eso influye pero el temor me hizo reaccionar de forma irracional—dijo Thor yéndose. Quizá Thor no lo sabia pero avivo una resquemor que traía de fuera y quizá era un temor fundado

"**De forma extraordinaria decidí añadir una pequeña acotación aquí abajo, el gran grueso de las parejas presentes son canónicas acorde al MCU, las excepciones serán evidentes, además las muestras de los comportamientos de Peter y Thor por Carol son porque no se por cual pareja decantarme aun así las razones por las cuales sus actitudes puntuales son así no solo son amor"**


End file.
